El Cuervo Negro y el Hada Azul versión en español
by Aralys
Summary: [Traducción] Ha pasado un mes desde que Gajeel desapareció. Preocupado, Makarov revelo el rol de Gajeel como doble agente a los miembros del gremio. Mientras iban en camino a salvar al Dragon Slayer la guerra entre Fairy Tail y Raven Tail comenzó. [Autor:Yankee-chan.]
1. Duda… Confianza… Guerra

**Esta historia no es mía, yo solo la traduje para que ustedes pudieran disfrutarla también (obviamente con el permiso de la autora).**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia pertenece a Yankee-chan, y su traducción al inglés a Medley Nightfallen (sin la cual no la hubiera podido traducir ya que la historia original esta en francés).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Duda… Confianza… Guerra<strong>

_(Por Yankee-chan)_

Levy caminaba tranquilamente por unas de las calles de Magnolia, disfrutando el cielo teñido con violáceos reflejos al final del día. No sabía qué hacer en el gremio así que decidió volver a casa. Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que había retornado de la isla Tenrou, cubiertos de heridas dado la batalla contra Grimoire Heart, por lo que estaba disfrutando un buen merecido descanso. Mientras cruzaba el puente sobre el rio que corría a través de la ciudad, repentinamente vio una silueta familiar. Una amplia sonrisa ilumino su rostro y corrió hacía su amigo.

- ¡Gajeel, espera!

El Dragon Slayer ralentizó su paso, pero no se volvió hacía ella, frio y retraído como siempre. Desde que habían vuelto, Levy hablaba con el más que antes, aunque este había reanudado su aire malhumorado y reservado. Antes del suceso en la isla, estaban simplemente acostumbrados a ignorarse mutuamente, o a veces a mirarse en el camino, o muy raramente a saludarse, solo para volver a ignorarse mutuamente. Pero ahora que habían sido un equipo, nuevos lazos entre ambos habían nacido, y la joven no dudo más en ir a hablar con él y aprender de su persona (aunque no la dejara aprender mucho).

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto ella con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su lado.

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Le contesto por cortesía y no por querer realmente una conversación con ella, pero no importaba.

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿A dónde vas?

Podía preguntar por el bolso crema que llevaba colgando el hombro, una señal inequívoca de que estaba saliendo de Magnolia.

- Misión - Gruño, manteniendo su mirada al frente, no prestando mayor atención a la joven a su lado.

- ¿Y caminaras hasta que llegues a tú destino? ¿Puedo caminar contigo hasta la salida del pueblo? ¿Y cuál es tu trabajo?

Gajeel suspiro. A veces se ponía tan molestosa con sus malditas preguntas, y no era conocido por su paciencia. Después de un largo tiempo, eventualmente giro su cabeza hacía ella, sus ojos rojos se sumergieron en los de ella, antes de que declarara con un monótono, pero a la vez algo irritado tono de voz:

- Si, lo hare. Camina conmigo si quieres, no me importa. Y acerca de la misión, solo tengo que darle una paliza a una banda de ladrones. ¿Feliz?

- Ahora sí - La joven de pelo azul rio - ¿Puedo preguntar algo más, o molesto mucho?

Ah. Era más inteligente de lo que parecía. Aun así Gajeel había hecho todo lo posible para esconder su exasperación, aunque ya había notado que Levy lograba seguidamente leerlo como si fuera un libro. Y eso lo inquietaba incluso más.

- Solo una - Refunfuño poniendo mala cara.

- ¿Nunca te aburres de siempre tomar misiones que sean sobre herir a alguien?

La maga de escritura solida cruzo sus manos detrás de su espalda, una extraña expresión en su rostro. Una especie de extraña mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza.

- Nop, al menos me hace sentir bien, ¿y puedes honestamente verme ayudando a las viejas brujas de la ciudad, haciendo compras para ellas o algo así?

- Dices eso, pero nunca has tratado de ayudar ancianas, quizás lo disfrutarías - Se burló de él dándole un amistoso codazo.

- No tengo la cara para el empleo, así que no lo hago.

- Si tú lo dices.

La joven río ante la imagen que apareció en su cabeza del mago de hierro acarreando bolsas y siguiendo a una señora que no podía parar de divagar. Como no encontró que decir, siguió con su sonrisa en la cara mientras caminaba al lado del dragón. Sabía que él no quería ser malo al hablar de esa manera. Y para decir verdad, un Gajeel que repentinamente se convirtiera en un amable ser humano, no era un Gajeel normal. Después de un momento el cual pareció muy corto para la joven, llegaron al límite de la ciudad, y desafortunadamente para ella, debía quedarse atrás y él debía irse.

- Ten cuidado, ¿está bien? - Levy dijo con una pequeña voz, su garganta dolía, recordando las malas memorias de la isla Tenrou. Verlo colapsar cubierto de sangre frente a sus propios ojos… esa imagen quedaría grabada en su memoria. Al igual que el día en que se conocieron.

- No te preocupes, volveré - Respondió con confidencia, su tono la calmo un poco.

Repentinamente, Gajeel dejo que sus labios formaran una pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba intensamente, y permitió que su mano la acariciara en el rostro con las puntas de sus dedos. Entonces se volteó y se marchó sin ni una palabra. Levy se mantuvo inmóvil durante varios minutos, sus últimas palabras y sus últimos gestos quedaron inscritos en su cerebro. Todo su cuerpo estaba sonrosado y su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho mientras veía que la silueta de Gajeel desaparecía poco a poco en el horizonte. Finalmente, cuando no lo distinguió más, respiro profundamente antes de ir a casa en la dirección opuesta; la escena iba y volvía en su cabeza, estaba secretamente turbada por su gesto. Realmente quería volver a verlo.

Pero los días pasaron, primero uno, después dos, luego tres, y fue una semana, y finalmente un mes. Y aún no noticias de Gajeel. Solo su presencia en la mente de la joven había permanecido, como un vórtice de preguntas y preocupaciones. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no regresaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo? La ansiedad flotaba como una gran nube sobre su cabeza, oscureciendo sus pensamientos y sus días.

Levy noto que muchas cosas parecían sospechosas desde el día en que el Dragon Slayer se había ido, o más precisamente, un mes después de su desaparición. Noto cosas, dado que no era la única que estaba preocupada por él. El maestro hablaba seguidamente con Panther Lily el cual se había quedado en el gremio también, con un tono bajo y una preocupada expresión en su rostro. ¿Acaso Makarov y Lily hablaban acerca de Gajeel? ¿Y por qué el Dragon Slayer no regresaba? Había dicho que iba a una misión simple, ¡no se suponía que tomara tanto tiempo! ¿Estaba en problemas?

Completamente obsesionada debido a su ansiedad, Levy ya no podía leer, perdiendo su legendaria concentración cuando comenzaba una novela, sus pensamientos estaban todos dirigidos hacía el mago de hierro. Ya no hablaba mucho con sus amigos, y tenía que ocultar su tristeza detrás de una sonrisa cuando estaba entre ellos. Esa noche, la joven se fue a casa temprano, siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado el día en que lo vio por última vez, esperando que estuviera de vuelta. Cuando llego al lugar donde se habían separado, espero un largo tiempo por él, escaneando el mismo horizonte por donde había desaparecido. Pero tuvo que dar cuenta que Gajeel no regresaría esa noche; decepcionada y triste, lentamente tomo el largo camino a casa. La luna creciente iluminaba su paso, pero no su mente. Camino hasta que divisó a cierto gato enfrente de ella, tratando de abrir una puerta muy alta para él.

- Buenas tardes Lily - Saludo la joven

-Ah. Buenas tardes Levy. ¿Cómo estás? - Respondió el gato, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar la manilla de la puerta sin tener que transformarse o usar sus alas porque no quería usar su magia para algo tan banal.

- Bien… estoy bien, gracias… ¿estás viviendo aquí?

- Si, con Gajeel, pero aún no retorna, así que estoy viviendo solo por el momento.

- Lo sé, estoy preocupada. Me conto que se estaba yendo por una misión, pero aún no vuelve - La voz de la joven se partió al tiempo que dejo caer su cabeza para esconder el miedo apareciendo en su rostro.

- ¿Te conto de que se trataba su trabajo?

- Dijo que era darle una paliza a una banda de ladrones. ¿Por qué? ¿No te lo dijo? ¿O sabes algo?

El pequeño gato negro miro a la maga, dudo y pensó acerca de las palabras que cuidadosamente debía elegir antes de contestarle algo.

- Bueno, realmente no fue a un trabajo ordinario… se de la misión que el maestro le dio porque me lo conto… él también está preocupado por Gajeel - Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué misión? ¿A qué te refieres con que "no es un trabajo ordinario"?

Levy comenzó seriamente a preocuparse. Solo el tono de Lily le dijo que no eran buenas noticias, tampoco sus palabras.

- Bueno yo… yo no puedo hablar acerca de ello, no realmente. La única cosa que te puedo decir es que el maestro no sabe si está en peligro, o si Gajeel solo decidió nunca volver.

- ¿Nunca volver? ¿Qué quieres decir Lily? - La joven exclamo mientras jugaba con sus manos, sus ojos llenos de terror, su ser sacudido por sus palabras.

¿Gajeel? ¿Nunca volverá? ¿Por qué no querría volver? El gato debía estar ciertamente bromeando, no podía dejar el gremio después de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, ¿Podía él?

- Lo siento Levy, pero el maestro me prohibió hablar sobre ello, exactamente porque eso podía poner en peligro a Gajeel.

- Pero…

- Si las cosas siguen así, creo que Makarov hablara con todos, se paciente, pero no puedo contarte más por ahora.

- Genial, solo dejaste que me preocupara incluso más.

El gato le dio una tristeza y sentida sonrisa. Se despidieron y Levy volvió a casa, con su cabeza llena de preguntas. No sabía lo que el gato intentaba diciéndolo aquello y callo dormida muy tarde en la noche, su mente atacada por tres palabras que iban y volvían, seguidas por múltiples preguntas.

Gajeel… misión… peligro

…

Desde que Phanter Lily le había medio confesado todo aquello, Levy no podía hacer nada pero tener extraños sueños, llenos con recuerdos dolorosos, la guerra contra Phantom Lord, la primera vez que se encontró con Gajeel, y los eventos recientes en la isla Tenrou. ¿Por qué su relación tenía que estar tan manchada de sangre? Si Gajeel estaba realmente en peligro, la sangre volvería a correr… Y los días siguieron, monótonamente, llenos de dudas y preguntas, llenos con dolores de cabeza y del corazón por la cantidad de reflexiones y memorias del pasado.

Pasado una semana desde que la duda y el miedo habían comenzado a conquistarla, algo finalmente cambio. Levy estaba sentada en el bar, su cabeza descansando en la barra, mirando fijamente el contenido de su vaso con los ojos vacíos, no prestando atención a la pelea que ocurría detrás de ella, contenida por Natsu, el cual deliberadamente había vaciado su contenedor lleno de lava derretida en los pantalones de Grey. Cuando la pelea estaba alcanzado su cima, Makarov se volteó de Lily y tosió fuertemente, esperando obtener la atención de todos los magos, pero no funciono. ¿Gritaría una y otra vez hasta el final?

- ¡PAREN, IDIOTAS!

Después de varios segundos, todos se quedaron quietos, escuchando. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar gritando?

- Tengo un importante anuncio para ustedes, ¡así que cálmense y escúchenme!

El corazón de Levy comenzó a palpitar con fuerza mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Lily unos días atrás.

"Si las cosas siguen así, creo que Makarov hablara con todos, se paciente, pero no puedo contarte más por ahora."

Lentamente levanto la cabeza y miro a Makarov que estaba parado sobre la barra. Repentinamente estaba muy atenta, como todos los demás.

- Seguramente habrán notado que Gajeel desapareció hace poco más de un mes.

Voces afirmando aquello sonaron desde todas partes del gremio, pero el silencio callo nuevamente cuando el pequeño mago hablo.

- Ah pasado mucho tiempo, y pienso que algunos como yo se han preocupado por él. Si Gajeel no está aquí hay una razón, y no puedo mantener más el secreto. Verán, cuando se nos unió, le dio una misión que solo él tenía la esperanza de cumplir. Le ordene espiar a mi hijo Iván, el cual después que lo excluyera fundo su propio gremio oscuro. Es una amenaza que no podemos ignorar. Fue Iván el que puso lacrima dentro de Laxus, justo después de que lo excluyera, pero eso no va al caso… Así que le pregunte a Gajeel que jugara al doble agente. Iván creía que trabaja para él y nos espiaba a nosotros, pero es todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, ha sido un largo tiempo desde que se marchó y hay dos posibilidades. Una, Iván pudo haberse dado cuenta que era un doble agente y en ese caso Gajeel está en graves problemas. Pero por lo contrario, y ese fue el riesgo que tuve que tomar… Gajeel pudo habernos traicionados… y no podríamos hacer nada por él. Esta es la verdadera dificultad. ¿Reaccionar? ¿No reaccionar? Conociendo eso, en ambos casos, tendremos que afrontar la más grande batalla de nuestras vidas. Yo, yo decidí que iré, simplemente porque es un miembro de Fairy Tail y tengo que entender que sucedió. Ha sido demasiado tiempo como para dejarlo así, es hora de resolver el problema y el Consejo se puede ir al infierno. Será mejor que me agradezcan si podemos deshacernos de Raven Tail. No los forzare a seguirme porque se los riesgos. Sin embargo, si alguno de ustedes son voluntarios, por favor párense a mi lado.

Inmediatamente susurros de aprobación y desaprobación emergieron. Todos digerían la información y pensaban en los pros y los contras. Levy sabía que los antecedentes de Gajeel no jugaban a su favor, ella misma dudaba ahora. Cuando le contaba que se estaba marchando en misiones, probablemente él… entendía que no le hubiera dicho nada para protegerse a él mismo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste y pensar que no confiaba en ella después de todo este tiempo. Y todas las veces que la protegió… ¿Era solo un engaño para integrarse? ¿De qué lado estaba realmente? Repentinamente no lo pudo seguir reconociendo, tenía la impresión de caer a un agujero negro, sin nada de donde sujetarse. No. Ella aún confiaba en él. Si, Gajeel era su amigo, estaba preocupada por él, no podía haberla traicionado. De alguna manera se rehusaba a creer que era un traidor. Determinada camino directamente hacía el maestro y declaro con una voz llena de voluntad:

- Yo voy, confió en Gajeel. Sé que no nos traicionaría. No podría hacer eso.

Casi inmediatamente, dos desconsoladas quejas pudieron ser escuchadas en una esquina. Era definitivo que ni Jet ni Droy se unirían a Makarov a salvar a su peor enemigo, y siquiera antes de que Levy pudiera pedirles que se explicaran, salieron de un arrebato del gremio azotando la puerta antes los sentidos ojos de sus camaradas. Levy entristeció, lamentablemente para sus compañeros había escogido su lugar hace mucho tiempo, y era el del Dragon Slayer. De hecho desde que él había tomado el rayo de Laxus por ella.

Y la decisión de Levy pareció ser la señal para los demás. Lily se les unió por supuesto, parado al lado de la joven con una sonrisa compresiva, y feliz de tenerla en su lado, de alguna forma ella logro sonreírle.

- Estoy seguro que a este idiota lo pillaron - Bromeo Natsu y se les unió, seguido por Grey, Jubia, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Charle y Wendy por supuesto.

- ¡Un hombre tiene que ayudar a otro hombre! - Elfman bramo mientras se paraba al lado del resto.

- También vamos - Declaro Fried, seguido por Evergreen y Bixlow.

- ¡Aquí voy! Quizás tengan un montón de dinero escondido en alguna parte, sería la oportunidad para llenar mi billetera - Macao aseveró mientras se acercaba a la barra, seguido por Wacaba el cual intentaba participar también, solo para contrariar a su viejo amigo.

Entonces Cana, Max, Alzack y Bisca se les unieron, los demás se quedarían en Fairy Tail.

Veintiún magos. El maestro decidió que eso sería suficiente por ahora, no necesitaba que todos vinieran, era principalmente una misión de reconocimiento, no una guerra entre gremios, aunque sabía que la situación podía empeorar. Motivados, los magos reunieron armas y lacrimas mágicas, determinados a pelear y salvar a su amigo.

Habían decidido que todos se reunirían la mañana siguiente para preparar un plan, y así salvar a su amigo en el atardecer. Así Levy se fue a casa, junto a Lily, el cual no podía creer que tanta gente se hubiera ofrecido, sabiendo lo que Gajeel había hecho en el pasado; la joven de cabellos azules pensó lo mismo. Era por eso que amaba a Fairy Tail, porque todos estaban ayudándose mutuamente y actuaban como una familia. Panther Lily se marchó decidido a preparase también. La maga de escritura solida calmadamente se hizo cargo de ella misma; primero tomo una ducha, dejando que el agua fluyera relajando sus extremidades, mientras pensaba nuevamente en lo que había pasado. Ignoraba que Gajeel tuviera un rol tan importante en el gremio, pero la hacía feliz, convencida de que no lo podía traicionar tan fácilmente. No después de todo por lo que habían pasado, era imposible. Por un lado, estaba aliviada, convencida de que el Dragon Slayer estaba de su lado, pero por otro lado, estaba preocupada. ¿Quién sabe lo que Iván le podría haber hecho? ¡Tenía innegablemente que encontrarlo! Sabiendo perfectamente que no podría dormir debido a su ansiedad, se tragó una píldora para dormir tendida en su cama, cayendo rápidamente dormida, a pesar de todos los pensamientos que daban vueltas en su mente.

…..

La mañana siguiente, cuando Levy despertó, estaba inusualmente tensa. No, a pesar de la píldora para dormir que tomo el día anterior, no había dormido muy bien habiendo soñado cientos de escenarios catastróficos que pudieran pasar. Preparo su desayuno, pero no pudo tragar nada, y cuando estuvo lista camino hacía el gremio, sintiendo stress, ansiedad y la preocupación aumento en cada paso que daba. Cuando arribó a Fairy Tail, una parte de los voluntarios ya se encontraban allí (Los Rainjinshuu y parte del equipo de Natsu), reunidos alrededor de una mesa cubierta por toda clase de armas, hablando en voz baja. Pero Levy no se les unió inmediatamente, más bien camino hacía la barra a hablar con Mirajane, Lucy y Bisca para relajarse, de alguna forma sintiéndose mejor al ver que estaban nerviosas también. Finalmente a las diez y media de la mañana, todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa donde el maestro extendió el mapa de Fiore, con una cruz negra sobre un lugar preciso localizado al noroeste del monte Hakobe, entremedio del mar y una cadena montañosa. Todos hablaban en voz baja, entendiendo perfectamente que el lugar con la cruz negra mostraba donde se encontraba el gremio Raven Tail. Cuando Makarov estuvo seguro que se encontraban todos y estaban prestando atención, explico su plan.

- De acuerdo con la información que me dio Gajeel, Raven Tail tiene cerca de noventa miembros, y no son débiles, el error más pequeño podría significar la muerte, lo mejor es que seamos cuidadosos y rápidos. Y no estoy hablando de Iván.

- ¡Los venceré a todos! Grito Natsu balanceándose con impaciencia en su silla.

- Cálmate pedazo de mierda ardiente, no podemos abalanzarnos sin pensar - Dijo con Grey con voz molesta.

- ¡Digo que tú eres un pedazo de mierda ardiente, Idiota!

Mientras los magos rivales peleaban, Makarov término de explicar su plan a los demás, no quería perder su tiempo.

- Primero que nada, tenemos que formar dos grupos. El primero tendrá que atraer a todos los magos de Raven Tail afuera y pelearan contra ellos, creando distracción, mientras que el segundo irá a buscar a Gajeel mientras el interior este vacío.

- ¿Qué pasara si Gajeel peleara contra nosotros? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Si el equipo de búsqueda toma riesgos innecesarios, podrían morir. Objeto Erza cruzando los brazos sobre el mapa.

- No te preocupes, tengo un plan. Lily, Happy y Charle se harán cargo de la transmisión. Si Gajeel llega y nos ataca, uno de ellos irá a prevenir al equipo de búsqueda, y pondremos todas nuestras fuerzas en la batalla. Sin embargo si Gajeel ha sido realmente capturado y no nos ataca, uno de los gatos de todas formas ah de prevenir a los demás, y así podrán continuar con la búsqueda. Creo que Lily se hará cargo de esto, si aún hay magos dentro, podrías ayudar.

El gato negro solo asintió, con una expresión seria y concentrada.

- Yo buscare a Gajeel - Decidió Levy con una voz fuerte.

Sabía que sería la más inútil en pelea, así que prefirió hacerse cargo de la búsqueda.

- ¿Estas segura Levy? - Pregunto Lucy con voz preocupada.

- Si, no te preocupes, estaré bien, sé que puedo hacerlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo - Continúo el maestro, de todas formas no se opondría. En este caso, los demás pelearían contra Raven Tail, y si Gajeel no estaba con ellos, todo lo tendrían que hacer sería derrotarlos o aguantar lo más posible.

- Bueno, esto va a ser interesante - Declaro Freid desde una esquina mientras los demás miembros de los Rainjinshuu asintieron.

- ¡Oye Levy! Si encuentras el cuarto donde esconden el dinero, ¡llámame! - Continúo Macao

- Idiota, ¿crees que realmente dejaría de lado la búsqueda solo para avisarte? - Dijo Wakaba al tiempo que ponía sus últimas lacrimas en su bolso.

Mientras que la mitad de los miembros del equipo peleaban entre ellos, el resto aún escuchaban concentradamente, no querían arruinar nada.

Cuando todos estuvieron seguros de lo que tenían que hacer, los magos fueron al lugar indicado por la información que Gajeel logro entregar. Primero tomaron el tren, no preocupándose de las miradas atónitas de turistas y locales al ver sus expresiones serias y su equipo de armamento pesado. Bajaron en Shirotsume, el último pueblo en el oeste que poseía una estación de tren, desde ahí deberían caminar y Raven Tail aún se encontraba lejos. La noche había comenzado a caer cuando llegaron a la mitad del camino. Pararon cerca de un bosque y decidieron acampar.

A la día siguiente, cuando finalmente llegaron a destino al comienzo de la tarde, la excitación y el stress incremento repentinamente. Al ver el paisaje, no se podía decir que era un desierto, pero tampoco habían montañas. Habían rocas blancas y grises por todos lados, tan lejos como podrías ver, alcanzando el cielo. Y profundas grietas por donde escapaba el humo y algunas veces geiseres. Pero había algo más. No había animales, sonidos, solo silencio y el viento pasando por las extrañas columnas, haciendo la atmosfera aún más pesada y opresiva. Lo único que se apartaba de este paisaje frio y muerto era un extraño edificio, y todos temblaban de solo verlo. Parecía una torre irregular, desviándose de izquierda a derecha, y su color era una mezcla de azul y negro. El edificio estaba rodeado de cuervos volando y croando horriblemente. Había una gran puerta, como la de Fairy Tail, excepto que nadie sentía la urgencia de abrirla. Los magos de Fairy Tail cuando apenas notaron en gremio rival, se escondieron en una esquina, detrás de las rocas, para observar sin ser observados.

- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Corremos, gritamos, y disparamos todo en el camino? - Pregunto Natsu con una voz llena de disposición.

Era ciertamente el único que no se sentía nervioso a pesar de la situación.

- ¡Imbécil, no podemos hacer eso! - Grito Lucy pegándole detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Aye! Nos notarían de inmediato - Increpo Happy con un pescado en su mano (bueno en su pata) el cual deseaba usar como arma.

- Si, pero eso es lo que queremos, ¿No es así? - Dijo Grey.

- Si, pero el ataque sorpresa existe - Aprobó Erza.

- Un ataque sorpresa no funcionaria, porque ya sabemos que se encuentran aquí.

Todos saltaron y voltearon hacía el origen de la extraña voz, para encontrase con un muñeco de papel en el aire que los observaba.

- ¡Esa es la magia de Iván! - Grito Makarov mientras se paraba abruptamente, inmediatamente seguido por todos los magos.

Natsu quemo el papel, pero eso no cambiaría nada, lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba. Siguiendo las órdenes de Makarov, los magos bramaron y corrieron rumbo a Raven Tail, ya no podían tener la esperanza de dar un ataque sorpresa. La magia cubrió sus cuerpos y armas, y estaban listos para usarla. Al mismo tiempo la gran puerta se abrió, revelando una centena de magos enemigos, armados con espadas, armas mágicas y otro tipo de armas. El choque entre ambos gremios fue ensordecedor, magia de todos los colores, en círculos y rayos salían de todos lados. Los oponentes perdieron el sentido de donde estaban por el caos total. Natsu golpeaba todo lo que veía, rocas o enemigos, destrozando todo en su camino. Bisca y Alzack se mantuvieron escondidos y trataron de proteger a todos con sus armas. Erza había cambiado su armadura y peleaba con tres magos a la vez, moviéndose tan rápido que sus movimientos eran difusos. Wendy estaba volando con Charle alrededor del edificio, viendo por las extrañas ventanas para observar el interior. Lily y Happy se habían lanzado a la batalla, el primero golpeando con su figura original y el segundo usando "tiros de pescado" en la cara de sus oponentes. Bixlow, Fried y Evergreeen peleaban contra un pequeño grupo a la derecha. Cana, Macao, Elfman y Wakaba trataban de bloquear la puerta, impidiendo que cualquier se retirara al interior.

- ¡Gánenle a todos! - Ordeno Makarov mientras crecía al triple de la altura humana, mandando a volar a decenas de enemigos con un simple golpe los cuales no podían hacer nada para protegerse - ¡Levy has tu parte!

La joven, la cual se había mantenido escondida esperando por la señal, asintió y corrió rápidamente hacía la puerta aún abierta, sus piernas guiándola lo más rápido que podían por la adrenalina y la determinación. Se volteó por última vez hacía sus amigos que peleaban duramente, al tiempo que podía ver enemigos congelados, quemados, mojados o atónitos volando a través del cielo para caer inertes. Corrió dentro del gran edificio, haciéndose lo más discreta posible y rezando que nadie más estuviera dentro con ella. Cruzo un pequeño corredor, abrió una puerta y se encontró en un gran cuarto, donde se encontraban dos largas mesas y un bar como en Fairy Tail. Finalmente, diviso múltiples puertas a ambos lados del cuarto y abrió la más cercana. Subió unos cuantos escalones, pensando que guiaba a una torre alta. Cuando llego arriba, encontró una serie de habitaciones y las abrió una por una, antes de volver a bajar sin ningún resultado. Con más y más pánico cada segundo, ignoro sus piernas adoloridas y su aliento corto el cual la quemaba en el pecho.

Levy corrió, abriendo cada puerta, desesperadamente buscando por el Dragon Slayer en cada cuarto y rezando por no ser encontrada. De todas formas, estaba rezando bastante este día, simplemente porque estaba aterrada. Aterrada de ser encontrada y tener que pelear, aterrada de que hubiera algún fallo en el plan, aterrada de perder a Gajeel para siempre. Volvió al cuarto central luego de buscar en tres torres diferentes, y escucho un aletear antes de ver que Lily venía hacía ella.

- Gajeel no se encuentra afuera, y Wendy no lo encontró alrededor del gremio. En mi opinión, Iván encontró que era nuestro espía y lo encerró en algún lugar - El gato jadeo antes de caer al suelo, haciendo desaparecer sus alas.

- Lily, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra en calabozo? Si se encuentra encerrado en algún lugar, es ciertamente aquí… - La joven supuso, su garganta tenía un nudo por la ansiedad al pensar en ir a un lugar tan oscuro y tenebroso.

- Usualmente podemos encontrar los calabozos tanto en altura como en un subterráneo y considerando el tamaño y el diseño de las torres, apostaría que se encuentran en el calabozo. Sígueme, creo que sé dónde se encuentran.

Lily abrió las puertas que Levy no había tocado, ignorando las que tenían escaleras que llevaban hacía arriba, hasta que encontró una que llevaba hacía el subterráneo, bajaron con rapidez, sumergiéndose lentamente de las fundaciones del gremio. Era obvio que Levy no estaba aliviada con el número de telas de araña que incrementaba con cada paso, y con la luz desapareciendo de apoco. Empujando otra puerta, ambos se encontraron en un corredor oscuro, lleno de celdas de prisión a cada lado. La única luz que se filtraba venía de un pequeño cuadrado arriba de cada celda, donde se podía ver un pedazo de cielo azul. Abruptamente Levy comenzó a correr, el gato cerca detrás de ella, mirando de derecha a izquierda, reacia a quedarse en un lugar tan espeluznante que olía a muerte. Rezo con todas sus fuerzas que Gajeel no se encontrara ahí. Pero aparentemente sus oraciones no fueron oídas.

Mientras corría cerca de la última celda, acercándose más y más al final del corredor, vio algo. No, alguien. Instantáneamente se congelo y se devolvió un poco. Tuvo que darse cuenta, si no lo hubiera conocido y observado desde hace tanto tiempo, no lo hubiera reconocido. Con horror, no puedo hacer más que gritar antes de poder amortiguar su voz con sus manos. Sus piernas se rindieron y cayó contra una pared detrás de ella. Lily gruño profundamente, observando la celda con una rabia incomprendida, lágrimas en los ojos del gato. Porque delante de ellos, estaba Gajeel. Pero ciertamente no el Gajeel que ellos conocían. No, este no era reconocible. No después de todo por lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado (porque a mí me encanto), y recuerden si dan reviews, estos serán para Yankee-chan la autora de la historia.<strong>

**Aralys**


	2. Esperanzas… Desesperación… Dolor

**Vuelvo a repetir que esta historia no es mía, yo solo la traduje para que ustedes pudieran disfrutarla también (obviamente con el permiso de la autora).**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia pertenece a Yankee-chan, y su traducción al inglés a Medley Nightfallen (sin la cual no la hubiera podido traducir ya que la historia original esta en francés).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Esperanzas… Desesperación… Dolor<strong>

**(Por Yankee-chan)**

Levy no podía oír nada más, no podía ver nada más, aparte del horrible espectáculo enfrente de ella. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla y si su voz no estuviera atorada en su garganta, hubiera gritado hace largo tiempo. Estaba paralizada por el miedo, en estado de shock, con sus emociones y monstruosos dolorosos recuerdos que chocaban dentro ella.

En frente de ella, encadenado a la pared de oscuras rocas, su cuerpo inerte y su cabeza caída, era Gajeel. Estaba cubierto de sangre, tanta sangre que encontrar siquiera un centímetro cuadrado de su piel que no estuviera coloreada de todo sería un milagro. La cantidad de cadenas alrededor de sus brazos era tremenda tanto que no podía verlos, pero podía adivinar la cantidad de heridas que escondían. Un líquido rojo caía lentamente en el suelo a un ritmo estable y siniestro, alimentando poco a poco un estanque ya bastante grande a sus pies. Su capa estaba desgarrada dejando ver enormes y profundos cortes, también empapados en sangre, mojando sus pantalones que solían ser tan blancos y limpios. Su pecho se levantaba con dificultad, brusca y débilmente que parecía que se mantuviera quieto. Su cabeza esta ladeada, media escondida con su cabella, el cual en vez de ser puntiagudo, caía tristemente al otro lado de su rostro. Y considerando la sangre que también caía desde allí, no había sido librado en ninguna parte.

- ¡Gajeel! – Grito finalmente Levy, con un quejido agudo que resonó en el corredor.

- ¡¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO? - Phanter Lily grito, agarrando las barras con firmeza tratando de sacarlas.

A pesar de sus gritos, solo les contesto el silencio, roto por el sonido de la batalla que había afuera. Ahogado en su dolor, Gajeel no podía oír nada excepto un casi imperceptible susurro al cual no podía contestar.

Volviendo a obtener el poder de sus piernas al lado del deseo de salvar a su amigo, Levy corrió por las llaves que creyó ver a la entrada.

- ¡Lily ve a decirle a los demás! – Grito al mismo tiempo que ponía violentamente la llave en la cerradura.

El gato negro obedeció con reticencia y voló lo más rápido que pudo, removiendo sus lágrimas con una encolerizada pata. Al tiempo que la puerta abrió con una fuerte crack, la joven de apresuro dentro.

- ¡Gajeel aguanta!

Lo más rápido que pudo, lo libero de sus cadenas antes de tenderlo rápidamente en el suelo. No se sentía capaz de acarrear noventa kilos, con sus piernas que vagamente la podían soportar a ella misma. Con un tembloroso pero bastante suave gesto, removió su cabello que estaba pegado en su cara y le dio suaves palmadas en las mejillas.

- Vamos, despierta por favor.

Nada, no reaccionaba, Levy mordió su labio furiosamente, pero no la paro de llorar y hacer dejar caer sus lágrimas encima del rostro del Dragón. Era como si estuviera sufriendo tanto como él. Verlo herido, destruido, humillado… no quería verlo así, quería ver su sonrisa, oír su voz, no quería que sufriera. Mientras siguió llorando, atrapada en el dolor que apuñalaba su corazón, una débil voz debajo de ella la llamaba y alguien tocaba su brazo.

- Levy…

Bueno, no una voz, más bien un susurro, imperceptible y ronco que tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar.

- ¡Gajeel! ¿Estás bien?

- Moreteado – Bromo en un respiro, mientras que un doloroso y contraído gruñido aparecía en su rostro, sus ojos aún cerrados.

- Venimos a salvarte. Lily fue a buscar a los demás, vendrán, aguanta, ¿está bien? Te sacaremos de aquí.

- No, no puedo salir – Declaro con una voz cortante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Por supuesto que puedes! Para de hablar tonteras, ¡Te acarreare si no puedes caminar! – Grito Levy, no entendía porque decía aquello.

- Levy… no puedo salir… no seré capaz de hacerlo… aunque pudieras llevarme… no funcionaria.

- ¡Te prohíbo decir eso! ¿Desde cuando hablas de una manera tan derrotista?

La joven comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero de miedo y enfado esta vez y aún temblaba. El mago la agarro con una débil mano y gruño. De alguna forma logro forzarla a verlo y abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Y esta vez, Levy no puedo contener un largo y horrible grito de desesperación.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Qué te han hecho Gajeel?

El dragón no contesto, con una sonrisa dolorosa congelada en su rostro. Si fuera capaz de compartir sus lágrimas, lo hubiera hecho esta vez. Porque sus ojos que solían ser luminosos y brillantes, eran fríos y opacos ahora. El color rojo, chispeantes y que mesmerizaban a cualquiera que lo viera a los ojos, se habían ido para ser reemplazados por unos de débil color rosado, casi blancos.

- ¿Entiendes ahora cuando digo que no puedo salir? – El mago de hierro gruño con una voz cortante – Me lo hizo así no podría escapar, aunque vinieran a ayudarme… No debiste haber venido…

Estaba ciego

- No… no se atreverían… pero… Gajeel… Levy tartamudeo mientras su corazón latía dolorosamente contra su pecho. Un escalofrío se expandió a través de su cuerpo y repentinamente sintió un increíble deseo de matar al que le hizo aquello.

Gajeel no contesto. De todas formas, ¿qué podría decir él? Excepto que había sido capturado por Iván y lo habían torturado todos los días desde hace un mes. Nada más, no tenía nada que decir. Pero como Levy había venido a salvarlo, estaba fuera de cuestión que se marcharía sin él, él vendría con ella a cualquier costo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarlo y volver con él, sus esperanzas súbitamente se frustraron.

- Que maravillosa sorpresa – Una voz sonó a sus espaldas – Acabo de matar a un gato negro que quería salir, ¿y que me encuentro? Una maldita hada tratando de ayudar a este mugriento traidor.

Para comenzar, Levy se volteó hacía el que recién había llegado. Aunque nunca lo había visto antes, sabía exactamente quién era. Alto, con barba negra, una trastornada expresión esparcida en su cara, extrañas ropas y realmente no inspirando confianza; tenía una larga katana en mano, cubierta de sangre. Y considerando el aura y el carisma que emanaba de él, no había duda que era Iván.

Inmediatamente la joven se posiciono entre él y el Dragon Slayer, determinada a protegerlo. Y repentinamente recordó lo que dijo. ¿Un gato negro? Lily. La recorrió un horrendo escalofrío. Estaba sola, los demás peleaban afuera y no sabían lo que sucedía adentro.

- Sabes pequeña niña, mejor te apartes, porque los cuervos se comen a las hadas.

Sin decir nada más, Iván levanto su brazo contra ella, susurro una maldición y varios shikigamis (muñecos de papel) blancos aparecieron, agarrando a la joven de sus brazos a toda velocidad, sujetándola a la pared sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Mientras trataba de forcejear, los muñecos de papel se convirtieron en cerraduras de metal, siendo horriblemente similares a los que Gajeel uso cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Instantáneamente comenzó a temblar, un recuerdo de terror lleno su mente, por lo que grito y peleo aunque fuera inútil.

- ¿Cómo funcionan estas malditas cosas? - Grito

Eran solo papel, no se podían convertir en hierro.

- Ne hecho es obvio, ¿no es así? – El mago oscuro replico con una mueca – Digamos que no solo le quite la vista a tu querido Gajeel. Mis shikigamis son bastante talentosos en absorber magia.

Reventó en carcajadas, una cruel y sadistica risa que le daban escalofríos, antes de que se volviera serio nuevamente, se volvió a él rugiente Dragon Slayer que estaba en el suelo y aún no se podía mover una pulgada. Repentinamente declaro:

- No puedo creer que confié en él, era un riesgo que debía tomar, y lamentablemente para él descubrí su pequeño juego del espía. De hecho fue solo de casualidad. Si realmente hubiera odiado Fairy Tail como me había dicho, nunca hubiera salvado tu patética vida al punto de dar la suya propia en la isla Tenrou. Se traiciono a él mismo haciéndolo; cualquier espía incluso el mejor, no hubiera arriesgado su vida a ese punto solo para jugar su rol.

Cuando lo vio caminar hacía Gajeel el cual aún estaba tendido en el suelo, y apretar su agarre alrededor de la katana con un aura mortal, la joven lucho desesperadamente, llorando impotentemente mientras se daba cuenta de que era inútil.

- Desde el comienzo fui muy bueno contigo Gajeel. Es tiempo de que pagues y comprendas que odio a los que me traicionan.

En un movimiento violento, enterró su katana en el hombro derecho de Gajeel, atravesándolo y descendiéndola hasta el piso con un horrible sonido. El rugido de dolor que el Dragón dejo escapar en ese momento mientras se retorcía en el suelo, de unió con el de Levy, quien tenía la impresión de estas sintiendo lo mismo. Dándose cuenta de que sus gritos no pararían al enemigo, hundió su cabeza, y rogo por él con una voz temblorosa.

- Déjalo solo… para… te lo suplico, ¡déjalo solo!

Sus lágrimas recorrieron su rostro con rapidez, mientras incontrolables sollozos escaparon de su garganta.

- Aun así te ha lastimado a ti también, ¿no es así? ¿Ya lo olvidaste? No deberías perdonarlo.

Si, la había herido, gravemente. Pero aunque Gajeel hubiera cometidos actos irreparables, no merecía el castigo que Iván le estaban infligiendo. Si Iván debía matar a alguien, quería que la escogiera a ella y no a él, no quería que Gajeel muriera. Pero nunca alguien la escuchaba. Tenía suficiente.

- ¡Oye tú, cabeza de payaso! ¡Ataca a alguien que pueda pelearen vez de herir a alguien que no puede seguir peleando! – La joven grito con voz furiosa, esperando que dejara al Dragon Slayer solo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Mientras Iván giraba para enfrentar a la joven y replicar, Gajeel apresó su pierna violentamente y gruño mientras lograba hacerlo caer en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Ahora que lo había atrapado, no lo dejaría ir. Una espadita en su hombro no lo pararía. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó antes de que el mago oscuro pronunciara un encantamiento, haciendo que treinta shikigamis perforaran su pecho, permaneciendo incrustados como dardos. El mago de hierro gruño y volvió a caer, escupiendo sangre. Iván se levantó nuevamente, tomo la katana que había dejado caer con inusitada violencia.

- Ahora, fue suficiente. Ya has abusado bastante de mi generosidad, ¡Vas a morir!

Después de estas horribles palabras, pronuncio un nuevo encantamiento. Al principio nada sucedió, entonces Levy vio que los muñecos de papeles incrustados en el cuerpo de Gajeel se tornaron rojos y vibraron repentinamente antes de que explotaran. Los gritos desesperados de la joven se perdieron en la deflagración. La explosión hizo volar a Gajeel a través de tres celdas, dejando una senda de flamas en el camino.

Levy comenzó a luchar más fuerte y más fuerte, sus pies golpeaban el aire tratando de deshacerse de los shikigamis. ¡¿Cómo podían estos fastidiosos pedazos de papel llegar a ser tan fuertes y difíciles de quitar?

Mientras Iván se alejaba de Gajeel tirado unos metros más lejos, se acercó a ella, su larga hoja oscura en la mano, con la clara intención de matar en sus ojos. Finalmente se paró delante de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida mientras ella desesperadamente luchaba y Levy hizo la única cosa que vio capaz de hacer. Con un violento y rápido movimiento, lleno de odio y deseo de venganza, violentamente con su pie golpeo la entrepierna de Iván, él cual no lo vio venir considerando la expresión que se expandió en su rostro en el momento. Mientras dejaba caer su arma y caía arrodillado, su rostro rojizo y sus ojos ensanchados, con sus manos en su entrepierna a la vez que cuervos y shikigamis flotaban encima de su cabeza, la joven lo volvió a patear, esta vez en la cabeza.

Mientras el mago oscuro caía en el piso inconsciente, los shikigamis que tenía a Levy sujeta a la pared desaparecieron haciéndose humo mientras ella caía al suelo. Ignorando su pie, adolorido después de haber golpeado dos veces al maldito enemigo, corrió hacía Gajeel, jadeando, antes de caer a su lado. Con su rostro contra el suelo, no se movía, con una enorme quemadura sobre su ya arrasado cuerpo. Lentamente y con cuidado, la joven de cabellos azules lo volteo, Colocándolo de espaldas poco a poco. Ojos cerrados, aún no reaccionaba y el corazón de Levy salto en su pecho, sus extremidades tornándose adormecidas de a poco.

- No Gajeel, no puedes… no me puedes hacer esto ahora - Lloro.

Su pecho ya no se levantaba, no estaba respirando, colapsado e inerte, hasta su sangre había parado desde sus heridas. Con un movimiento instintivo, la mano de la maga de escritura solida toco su cuello, y lanzo un grito apagado con horror al darse cuenta que no sentía nada, excepto el calor del Dragon Slayer desvanecerse lentamente.

- ¡No Gajeel! ¡NO! ¿TE LO SUPLICO, NO LO HAGAS!

Tenía la impresión de que su corazón quería perforar su pecho, reemplazando el de él mismo, demasiado calmado y sin vida. Si pudiera, Levy se lo hubiera dado con gusto. Pero no podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era gritar, cargando el cuerpo sin vida y ensangrentado de Gajeel en sus brazos.

- ¡GGGAAAJJJEEEEEELLL!

**Perdón por la tardanza. volvi a clases por lo que estoy mas ocuapda que nunca. Tratare de traducir el siguiente capítulo pronto pero no prometo nada. Cuidense.  
><strong>

**Aralys.**


	3. Angustia… Alivio… Buenas noticias

**Vuelvo a repetir que esta historia no es mía, yo solo la traduje para que ustedes pudieran disfrutarla también (obviamente con el permiso de la autora).**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia pertenece a Yankee-chan, y su traducción al inglés a Medley Nightfallen (sin la cual no la hubiera podido traducir ya que la historia original esta en francés).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Angustia… Alivio… Buenas noticias.<strong>

**(Por Yankee-chan)**

Era imposible. La mente de Levy se negaba a creer o siquiera considerar la posibilidad. Gajeel no podía estar muerto. No ahora. Había enfrentado tantas cosas, ¡él no podía morir aquí! Su mente quería creer este hecho, ella quería creer, pero los que sus ojos veían no mentía. El Dragon Slayer no se movía, y si lo dejaba así, nada lo traería de vuelta, no volvería a ver su sonrisa, no lo volvería a escuchar, nada. Y lo necesitaba, quizás era egoísta, pero quería que volviera por ella, quería que se quedara a su lado.

Por lo que Levy hizo lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente. Aunque considerando la condición de Gajeel, nunca lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado tan aterrada. Lo abofeteo fuerte, el fuerte golpe sonó en el corredor, seguido por una hermosa sentencia.

- ¡Despierta idiota!

Pero el dragón no se movió, no reacciono, aún inmóvil y en silencio. Desesperada la joven lo abofeteo dos veces, pero no funciono.

- Gajeel, por favor… - Sollozo.

Sus lágrimas cayeron en el rostro del dragón, limpiando la sangre, dejando largas sendas blancas. Incapaz de contener sus sollozos, agarró su cuello y oculto su rostro en el. Pero aún no había reacción, solo su calor disipándose y su intoxicante olor desapareciendo.

Lo zarandeo violentamente, esperando una reacción por su parte, pero nada paso. Le grito, lo abrazó, le rogó volver. Mientras lo minutos pasaban, sentía pánico cada vez más, dando cuentas de que las posibilidades de que él sobreviviera iban disminuyendo. No podía evitar temblar violentamente, su mente vacía ya no era capaz de pensar, pero no quería que muriera, no quería perderlo. ¿Eran en realidad tan débil? ¿Nunca lograría ayudarlo, mientras él la ayudo tantas veces? ¡No! ¡Lo traería de vuelta, sin importar que!

Esta era su última oportunidad, si no funcionaba, no habría nada más que hacer. Lo recostó lentamente y se arrodillo a su lado, rezando que funcionara. Tratando de proseguir lo más lentamente posible a pesar de su pánico, comenzó a presionar su pecho, esperando que su corazón volviera a latir, pero aún nada. Gentilmente, puso su mano detrás del cuello del Dragon Slayer y lo levanto un poco. Sus labios se juntaron con los de él, ya fríos, para después exhalar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Y lo hizo otra vez, una, dos, tres y finalmente cuando había perdido la cuenta tras haber repetido lo mismo tantas veces, se escucharon pasos. Excepto que estos venían del corredor Y por detrás de ella.

Un gruñido y un ligero insulto en sus espaldas, le dijeron que Iván se había recuperado del golpe. En el momento que se iba a voltear hacia él, preparada para defender y proteger a Gajeel, los magos de Fairy Tail llegaron al mismo tiempo, sin querer estrellando al pobre mago oscuro que estaba en sus rodillas. Siguieron los gritos, y Natsu incluso dijo "disculpa" al maestro de Raven Tail que ahora tenía la marca de un zapato en su rostro. Incrustado en el suelo, no puedo lograr mover un dedo, considerando que Grey lo sujeto al piso y Erza lo apuntaba con una decena de espadas que no dudaría en lanzarlas hacía él si se movía. Happy ayudaba a Panther Lily a caminar, porque estaba realmente mal herido. La sangre recorría en su agraciado pelaje, su cola estaba desaliñada y él cojeaba. Estaba por prevenir a los demás cuando Iván lo encontró. Así que pretendió estar muerto, de otra forma de verdad lo estaría. Hablando de heridas los demás magos no estaba mejor, todos tenían magulladuras y cortes, pero eso no los pararía si tuvieran que volver a pelear.

-¿Levy, estas bien? – Pregunto el gato negro mientras se acercaba lentamente.

- Lo estoy, pero Gajeel no – Respondió llorando.

- No me digas que él esta…

Lucy no logro finalizar su oración, demasiado espantada al darse cuenta de las condiciones del Dragon Slayer y su amiga. Al igual que los demás, tenía una mirada vacía. Y repentinamente, Makarov apareció, sonando como un toro, y con una delgada línea de sangre recorriendo su frente, y sin decir una palabra corrió hacía Gajeel, lo observo cuidadosamente, tomando su pulso y sosteniendo su cabeza.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Dónde está Wendy? ¿Ella lo podría curar no es así?

Levy dejo ir a Gajeel y se apartó para darle espacio a su maestro. Solo ahora se percató de que sus manos y ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre, pero no la suya. Si hubiera podido sacar su corazón de su pecho para dejar de sufrir, lo hubiera hecho, era la primera vez que dolía tanto y nadie podía calmarla. Acurrucada en ella misma, se lamentó susurrando palabras desconocidas, y no importaba que tan cerca estuvieran sus amigos, no se podía calmar, tenía la sensación que su mundo, su vida estaba desapareciendo mientras el Dragon slayer se sumergía en la oscuridad.

- Charle y Wendy fueron heridas mientras estaban volando alrededor del edificio. Alzark y Bisca están escondidos con ellas y Macao, Wakaba y Cana han ido con ellos para curarse en caso de que hubiera más magos con los cuales pelear - Explico Erza sin perder de vista al cuerpo de Iván.

- ¡Pero la necesitamos! ¡Gajeel va a morir si no lo ayuda! – Grito la mujer de cabellos azules a la maga, un poco más fuerte a medida que los segundos pasaban.

- ¡Oye tú! ¡Viejo hediondo! ¡Cancela tus hechizos! – Le ordeno Natsu mientras agarraba al mago oscuro del cuello de su gracioso abrigo, sacudiéndolo como a un árbol de ciruelos.

- Como fi fuera fofible, no fuefo canfiar fe furfo. Y aunfe fufiera, ¡nunfa lo haría! – Declaro Iván con una voz extraña (aparentemente había perdido varios dientes), y entontes se desmayó en dulces sueños después de la colosal e inflamable bofetada de Natsu.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Cálmate Levy, encontraremos alguna forma – Dijo el maestro, arrodillándose al lado de ella y Gajeel.

- Quizás podríamos electrocutarlo – Propuso el Dragon slayer de fuego.

- ¡Idiota! ¿vez algún mago de electricidad por aquí? – Le contesto la joven de cabellos azules.

- ¿O le podemos dar acero?

- ¡Como quieres que coma en esta condición!

Nunca habían visto a Levy contestar a alguien de aquella forma, daba algo de miedo, pero considerando la situación, todos estaban tensos. Repentinamente el maestro hablo nuevamente, con una insegura pero determinada voz.

- Quizás haya algo que pueda tratar. Levy pone a Gajeel en tu regazo, debes sostener su cabeza. Y tú Lucy, trata de sentir su pulso por favor.

La joven miro al maestro, un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos mientras obedecía, colocando gentilmente la inanimada cabeza de Gajeel sobre su regazo, sosteniéndola firme, mientras Lucy tomaba su muñeca para chequear su pulso, y Makarov situaba lentamente sus manos en el pecho del Dragon slayer. Repentinamente una luz dorada apareció, y comenzó a pulsar a través del cuerpo del mago, causando espasmos involuntarios, como un electroshock.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Le pregunto Grey mientras el resto se preguntaba lo mismo.

- Mando violentamente mi magia a través de su cuerpo para estimular su corazón, actúa como un electrochoque aunque es menos efectivo.

Por un momento que pareció una eternidad, no sucedió nada, todos pensaban que nada podía traer al dragón de vuelta y que todo estaba perdido.

- ¡Pare, espere! – Repentinamente grito de un salto Lucy.

Inmediatamente Makarov se detuvo y la observo con intensidad, seguido por la mirada de Levy, llena de esperanza, y por la mirada de los demás magos. La joven rubia apretó su agarre en la muñeca de él, enfocada, esperando por algo. Hasta que lo percibió. Un débil e irregular pulso, pero aun así pulso.

- ¡Tengo un pulso! Susurro triunfantemente, una gran sonrisa que alcanzaba a sus orejas ilumino su rostro.

Y no era la única. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a gritar de alegría, excepto Levy, la cual lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, y Natsu quien sacudía nuevamente a Iván, pero parecía que trataba de alentarlo para que se uniera a la celebración. Pero aparentemente el maestro oscuro prefirió mantenerse inconsciente y no compartir la alegría de los magos de Fairy Tail.

Makarov continúo un poco más, para estabilizar su corazón y hacerlo latir con un más rápido y regular ritmo. El pecho de Gajeel se levantó un poco, implicando que estaba respirando nuevamente aunque aún seguía inconsciente.

Gentilmente el maestro de Fairy tail tomó al Dragon slayer en sus brazos, los cuales habían crecido el triple de su tamaño, y seguido por los miembros de su gremio, salieron del edificio, después de haber encerrado y encadenado seguramente a los miembros de Raven Tail, y haber llamado a la armada real. Encontraron al otro grupo escondido detrás de unas rocas, los cuales se estaban encargando de una llorosa Wendy la cual estaba lastimada de su hombro. Después de curarla, pudieron regresar a Magnolia. Pero la ciudad estaba muy lejos, y no podía llegar a ella en un solo día, especialmente con todos heridos y cansados. Por lo que decidieron parar en el hospital de Shirotsume, porque Gajeel realmente necesitaba de atención urgente. Tres días después, pudierón volver a Fairy Tail después de haber sido cuestionados por el concilio, como sucedió cuando la guerra en contra de Phantom Lord había sido declarada. Que ironía, habían venido a rescatar a uno de sus ex miembros, y se encontraron en una situación idéntica a cuando habían derrotado a Phantom. Pero finalmente no les importaba. Todo lo bueno termina bien.

Casi…

* * *

><p><strong>Cuidense mucho, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.<strong>

**Aralys**


	4. Todo lo bueno termina bien

**Declaimer:** "Fairy Tail" le pertenece a Mashima Hiro, y "Black Crow and Blue Fairy" a Yankee-chan

**Capítulo 4: **_**Todo lo bueno termina bien**_**.**

(Por Yankee-chan)

* * *

><p>Después de los eventos, todos pensaron que todo volvía a la normalidad. Pero no, no realmente. Porque habían más malas noticias que buenas. En primer lugar, Gajeel estaba en coma.<p>

Todos estaban de vuelta en Fairy Tail y había pasado una semana desde que estaba en la enfermería, sin moverse, como si estuviera dormido, excepto que nunca despertaba, cubierto en vendajes y rodeado de los sonidos repetitivos de las maquinas que lo mantenían con vida.

Levy lo fue a ver un día, y se quedo a su lado por horas tomando su mano, esperando que lo pudiera sentir moverse. También le hablaba, acerca de las últimas peleas entre Natsu y Grey, y le leía historias, rezando por una reacción. Pero nada, ningún movimiento, ninguna palabra, ningún respiro. A veces, jugaba con sus cabellos, acariciándolos. O bien acariciando su mejilla, pero rápidamente lo dejo, sintiéndose como una ladrona por hacerlo sin su permiso, abusando de su condición. Porque sabía que le hubiera rugido por hacerlo sin su permiso. Pantherlily estaba allí también, tendido al lado de su amigo, marchándose solo para comer kiwis o para caminar.

Y mientras Levy cuidaba de él, los demás magos en Fairy Tail pensaban, porque en adición de estar entre la vida y la muerte, Gajeel aún estaba ciego. Todos se estaban reuniendo en la enfermería para hablar de ello, pero no encontraron una solución adecuada.

- ¡Quizás debería comer Hierro y volverá a estar bien! – Declaro Natsu, y su idea fue inmediatamente rechazada.

- Si Iván ha usado un hechizo, podríamos seguramente cancelarlo- Dijo Lucy – Pero considerando que el mago oscuro ha sido arrestado, todos sus potenciales hechizos han sido cancelados, y Gajeel aún no se encuentra mejor.

- A lo mejor vuelve a la normalidad en el tiempo – Agregó Wendy. Tampoco había sido capaz de curar sus ojos, había usado diferentes encantamientos, peor nada había funcionado. Ignoraba la razón y realmente lo lamentaba.

Pero el maestro lo rechazo. No podía esperar, podría empeorar y tal vez no podrían hacer nada después.

- ¿Podríamos preguntar a Polyussica? – Sugirió Erza – Ella pudo curar mi ojo, quizás pueda hacer lo mismo con Gajeel.

El maestro pareció considerar esta solución. Y después de unos minutos, declaro mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

- Creo que podemos tratar, es mejor que nada. La voy a contactar y ver si puede venir.

Lentamente camino hacía su oficina y cerro la puerta tras él. Salió una hora después, diciendo que su vieja amiga vendría cuando Gajeel despertara. Si es que despertaba algún día.

Y finalmente, unos días después, algo sucedió.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Mirajane entro a la enfermería, llevando una caja de cartón llena de vendajes y desinfectantes, los cuales coloco en un cuarto al lado de la sala de recuperación. Fue solo cuando regreso y camino cerca de la cama de Gajeel cuando pensó que escucho un débil gemido. Se sobresalto y se congelo, ignorando si solo había sido su imaginación o si era real, simplemente se acercó al dragón y dijo.

- ¿Gajeel?

El Dragon Slayer no se movió, todavía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que la camarera observo sus labios y nariz moverse, y escucho un leve susurro.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

La única respuesta que escapo de sus labios en un comienzo fue "¡Ooohh!" pero rápidamente recupero su compostura.

- Todo esta bien Gajeel, estas de vuelta en Fairy Tail, en la enfermería. Espera un momento avisare al resto. Susurro con una voz temblorosa.

Abrió la puerta y corrió afuera, atrapando las miradas de todos. A decir verdad, los magos ni siquiera necesitaban una explicación, y unos pocos segundos después la pequeña enfermería de Fairy Tail estaba llena de gente empujándose unos a otros y gritando para escuchar las noticias.

Gajeel mientras tanto, tenía un serio dolor de cabeza y se sentía enfermo. ¿No se podían callar por cinco minutos, maldición? Eran tan espantosamente ruidosos que ni siquiera con su audición mejorada podía llegar a entender algo, y con tanta gente alrededor de su cama, no podía distinguirlos dado la lata cantidad de diferentes olores. No solo no tenía idea de como había llegado a Fairy Tail, pero todos estaban felizmente observándolo. Maldición, ¿acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Aparte, considerando lo débil que se sentía, debía de estar en un estado lamentable. Solo recordaba lo que sucedió con Iván cuando Levy había tratado de rescatarlo. Después nada, ningún sonido ó imagen, solo oscuridad. Y aparte, ¿Levy? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien?

Y estaba a punto de decirles que se callarán de una vez cuando alguien se lanzo a él. Sorprendido, dio un grito apagado y gimió, al contacto repentino y al dolor que atravesó sus hombros y brazos, antes de _reconocerla_.

- Levy… - Susurro, sintiéndose realmente aliviado. Por un momento había estado asustado por ella, aunque probablemente nunca le dijera.

Cuando lo escucho decir su nombre, la temblorosa joven lo acerco más, cuidadosamente previniendo herirlo más.

- Gajeel estas despierto, oh Dios estas bien… estaba tan asustada por ti, Idiota, ¡nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así!

Se estaba riendo y llorando a la vez, ¡y Gajeel no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse estúpidamente en frente de todos!

Afortunadamente, la entrada de Lily previno que cualquiera hiciera algún recalco de aquello. Cambió a su forma original y se lanzo hacía Gajeel, abrazándolo (y a Levy en el proceso). Pero desafortunadamente para ellos, el gran gato no fue tan dulce y cuidadoso como la joven, y el Dragon Slayer lo confirmo con un gemido de dolor. Al final, deseó no haber despertado. Aparentemente cuando Lily se lanzo a él, pareciera que hubiera sido una señal, por lo que termino prácticamente enterrado bajo Natsu, Grey y los demás que querían chequear que estaba vivo. Bueno, mientras trataban de matarlo aparentemente.

- Suficiente, déjenlo ir ¡ahora! – Bramo Makarov. El cual alertado por el ruido, fue a ver que sucedía.

El mago de hierro estaba agradecido, el maestro probablemente había salvado su vida, hubiera muerto si no hubiera parado a los idiotas que se lanzaban a él. Entonces el viejo maestro del gremio, subió a la cama como pudo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro también. Gajeel retrocedió sobre sus pensamientos, estaban todos locos.

- ¡Estoy alegre de que finalmente hallas despertado, hijo!

Gajeel simplemente respondió con un gruñido. No se sentía capaz de decir "si yo también" dado que no se sentía así. Solo quería estar solo, y su deseo no fue escuchado hasta unas horas después cuando terminaron de chequear que todo estaba bien. Comenzó a recuperarse lentamente, a pesar de las múltiples heridas que prevenían que se levantaran y el hecho de que estaba de alguna manera en trance, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y por supuesto, aún estaba en cama, por dos días ya, y Levy trataba de estar con él lo máximo posible. Era ella quien lo alimentaba aunque en un principio se rehusara, insistiendo que lo podía hacer por si mismo. Pero cuando fallo al decimo intento, finalmente se rindió, diciéndose a él mismo que no era fácil comer cuando no podía ver nada. Así que dejo a la joven que se hiciera cargo de él, aunque hiciera un mohín todas la veces, y no vacilara en gruñir que no era más un bebe. Un punto positivo, no había perdido su mal humor.

A la mañana siguiente, Levy regreso a la enfermería cerca de las diez de la mañana, como siempre se sentó a su lado, y Gajeel movió su cabeza hacía ella, bueno al menos hacía el lugar donde escucho ruido. Hubo silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que la joven finalmente hablo.

- Repare tu capa – Dijo suavemente.

Era cierto que después de la tortura de Iván, su capa había sido un poco (bastante) afectada, y la maga de cabellos azules se la había llevado a casa para repararla, aunque no fuera la reina del remendado. Pero hizo lo mejor que podía aunque no fuera un trabajo profesional. Y fue ella la que cuido de Gajeel desde que regresaron, podía hacer aquello también.

-Hmm – Fue la simple respuesta del Dragon Slayer, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados.

Por supuesto, podría haberlos abierto, pero seria lo mismo. Nada cambiaria, excepto que sentiría las miradas de los demás en él, y odiaba eso más que cualquier otra cosa. Así que los mantuvo cerrados.

- ¿Quieres que la ponga por ti? – Pregunto amablemente

- …Si tu quieres.

Era extraño de su parte más allá de una simple palabra. La mayor parte del tiempo simplemente gruñía para responder. Lentamente Levy se sentó en la cama, encarándolo, y lo enderezo un poco, arreglando los cojines detrás de él.

- Espera un minuto. Cambiare tus vendajes al mismo tiempo.

Lentamente, se sentó en el regazo del Dragón y comenzó a desarmar sus vendajes. Ya no sangraba mucho, pero sus heridas seguían abiertas a pesar de los puntos, y lo mejor era evadir una infección. No reaccionaba cuando la joven lo tocaba, peor era lo contrario para ella. Sentía que sus piernas se convertían en algodón, su rostro de sonrojaba y su corazón latía rápido y más rápido. Ella absolutamente tenía que mantener la compostura y simplemente hacer lo que decía, incluso aunque quisiera acurrucarse contra él y acariciar su piel más que nada.

- Puede ser que Erza encontró la solución para tus ojos – declaro sonando esperanzada de quebrar aquel silencio que no le gustaba.

- ¿De verdad?

Enderezo su cabeza un poco, una pequeña nota de intriga se puso escuchar en su pregunta.

- Si, cuando era joven, hirió uno de sus ojos y no podía ver con el. Una amiga del maestro pudo curarla y le devolvió la vita, quizás pueda hacer lo mismo por ti. Probablemente venga hoy. Pero es extraña, prefería advertirte.

- Bueno, veremos – No sonó convencido aunque le diera una media sonrisa.

A penas termino de vendar sus peores heridas, lo ayudo a ponerse su capa, lo cual no fue fácil, Por primera vez estaba feliz de que no pudiera verla, porque estaba sonrojada y sudando. Pero cuando termino, otro sentimiento la abarco. Gradualmente, mientras el silencio se volvía denso nuevamente, sintió un enorme dolor en su garganta. Sabía que Gajeel odiaba más que cualquier cosa que alguien mostrara lastima por él, peor no podía evitarlo. No lo había visto por un mes y ahí estaba el resultado. Quebró su corazón, verlo como estaba.

- ¿Por qué estas llorando? – Gruño el Dragon Slayer, sintió que algo no estaba bien.

Aunque Levy no pudiera verlo claramente sabía que sus lagrimas lo estaban perturbando. Lentamente puso su mano sobre la de él.

- No, no es nada, no te preocupes por ello – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Se sobresalto cuando removió su mano de su agarre y toco su hombro. Lentamente llego a su rostro y de alguna manera pudo secar sus lágrimas.

- No llores, no por mí.

Gentilmente acaricio su mejilla, como lo hizo antes de que se fuera en aquella condenada misión. Nuevamente la mano de Levy se unió a la de él, esta vez en su mejilla, y la presiono mientras tendió su cabeza en el hombro del mago de hierro, tratando de ocultar sus emociones, pero aún sollozaba.

- Es solo que… No me gusta verte así, duele, quiero que estés bien, que todo este como antes.

Gajeel abrió la boca y se sonrojo. Para ser honesto, no sabía que decir para consolarla, nunca trato de consolar a nadie antes, especialmente una joven mujer. Además, necesitaba escupir algo también.

- Sin embargo en la otra mano… cuando piensas sobre ello… Tuve lo que merecía, ¿no es así? – Dijo con voz ronca

- ¿Cómo que lo merecías? ¡Nadie merece algo así! ¡Deja de hablar tonterías!

- Después de lo que te hice… ¿Aún piensas que no lo merezco?

Levy se congelo y sus ojos se abrieron completamente, finalmente entendiendo a lo que se refería.

- Es el pasado Gajeel, no digas mas – Susurro con una voz suave, mientras acarició su mejilla. Pero él sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente, y apretó sus dientes.

- ¿Y por qué no quieres hablar de ello? Porque duelo, ¿no es así? No importa lo que haga para enmendar mis errores, nadie olvidara lo que he hecho, especialmente yo. Así que cuando piensas en lo que te hice, ¿no estás complacida de ver que pague por mis crímenes, aunque mi tortura no tenga nada que ver con ello? ¿No estas complacida de que no puedas ver más?

- ¡Gajeel! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¿Quién se puede regocijar al sufrimiento de otro? Grito la joven mientras sentía sus lagrimas correr nuevamente.

- Yo.

- ¡No, no es verdad! ¡Y eso fue antes! ¡Desde que te has unido a Fairy Tail has cambiado! ¡Y lo se mejor que nadie más! ¡No podemos seguir adelante, si seguimos pensando en el paso Gajeel! Aunque sé que no te has perdonado a ti mismo, dejarme decirte que yo lo hice. Nunca he sido capaz de culparte.

-Tch, eres demasiado amable.

- Y hay una buena razón para que lo sea.

Gentilmente tomo el rostro de Gajeel entre sus manos y levanto su cabeza antes de que rozara sus labios. Él no reacciono inmediatamente, aún enojado consigo mismo, pero eventualmente se relajo un poco y la tomo por la cintura antes de que pudiera retornar el beso de alguna forma. Posterior enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, gruñendo. Por una vez, era él el que se rendía ante ella y no al revés.

Y fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, revelando a Makarov, Polyussica y los demás miembros de Fairy Tail. Todos abrieron sus ojos al máximo cuando vieron a los dos amigos abrazados, excepto la veterana señora de cabellos rosados que no quería perder su tiempo aparentemente.

- ¡Bueno tortolitos, no hay tiempo para arrumacos! ¡No quiero perder mi tiempo!

- Vamos, no digas eso, viniste por mi la ultima vez – trato de hablar Makarov…

- Si, ¡y esa era la ultima vez!

El viejo maestro suspiro, y se rasco la cabeza. Avergonzada como nunca, Levy salió de ahí inmediatamente al entender la situación, mirando al suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos, sintiendo las miradas de sus 'amigos' perforar su espalda. Y especialmente evadir mirar a Gajeel el cual tuvo que abrir sus ojos para permitir que la vieja amiga de Makarov hiciera algo.

- ¡Por Dios santo, todos ustedes son lo mismo, solo piensan en pelear, hombres!

Gajeel gruño y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho pero no respondió. Después de un largo rato murmurando acerca de la estupidez de los hombres (lo cual no agrado a Elfman), la vieja mujer se enderezo y declaro que se iba.

- bueno, hare lo que pueda, no se ve incurable. ¡Y tú! ¡La niña de cabellos azules! Vienes conmigo a ayudar. ¡Tu magia puede sanar gente, así que puedes ser útil! La llevo conmigo.

En un rápido movimiento, tomo a Wendy del brazo. La niña que todavía no entendía lo que le pasaba, fue llevada hasta la puerta, mientras Charle gritaba que no era una buena manera de tratar a una niña. Y así la pequeña niña fue secuestrada frente a los ojos de sus boquiabiertos amigos y la mirada divertida de Makarov.

Polyussica regreso a los dos días, seguida por una exhausta Wendy y una enojada Charle, la cual seguía reclamando acerca del trabajo forzado en niños. La joven Dragon Slayer había disfrutado el realizar pociones y otras extrañas mezclas, en las cuales uso su magia del cielo para conferirles poderes de curación. Había trabajado en ello hasta la noche anterior. Sin hablar de las pociones fallidas y las explosiones. La veterana y extraña señora de cabellos rosados llevaba una docena de viales y alembics con extraños colores que daban la impresión de no querer saber su composición. Y considerando la nariz privilegiada de Gajeel cuando los abrió, no debían de ser buenos. Sin embargo lo forzó a tragar uno por uno, mientras veía que el anterior no tenía efecto. Y considerando que el rostro de Gajeel se volvía verde y las muecas de disgusto, obviamente no sabían bien.

- Bueno, eres un tipo duro – Dijo Polyussica después de darle la octava poción, y afortunadamente para él una de ellas funciono. Con un gemido de disgusto y un oprimido gruñido abrió los ojos nuevamente. Pero esta vez observo un cuarto borroso, el cual se aclaró lentamente. Tenía una expresión sorprendida, que se desvaneció al segundo de ver a Natsu.

- Oye Gajeel, ¿Cuántos dedos vez? – Pregunto el dragón de fuego otra vez para ve si había funcionado.

Sin embargo, como lo hizo las veces anteriores, le estaba mostrando el dedo equivocado. Pero esta vez el dragón de hierro lo noto. Gajeel gruño y agarro violentamente la mano del mago de fuego y la volteo con una sádica y divertida sonrisa, entonces respondió sacando la lengua.

- Cero.

La maga de cabellos rosados dejo escapar un bramido, en conjunto con los gritos se sorpresa de los demás magos, antes de que callera hacia atrás sobre Grey. Casi inmediatamente todos corrieron por su vida, dejando a los tres magos pelear gentilmente. Aunque Gajeel no estaba del todo recuperado aún, peleo sentado en su cama, lo cual no era muy practico.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente. Y una semana más tarde Gajeel tenia suficiente de la cama y dejo la enfermería en contra de las ordenes de Makarov. Todo estaba bien, bueno por ahora al menos, aunque había un pequeño problema.

Levy iba a casa tranquilamente, perdida en sus pensamientos y vagamente observando a donde se dirigía. Algo le molestaba a decir verdad. Desde que había besado a Gajeel cuando recupero la vista, él hizo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Bueno no exactamente. Por supuesto eran más cercanos que antes, por lo menos hablaban una vez al día, pero el Dragon Slayer no intento nada, aunque lo vio sonrojarse un par de veces. Las preguntas corrían salvajemente por su cabeza, tenía que hablar con él. Y extrañamente, el cielo pareció escuchar sus oraciones porque se encontró con el dragón junto a Lily los cuales iban caminando por la calle sumidos en la conversación. Sin pensarlo la joven corrió hacia ellos.

- ¡Gajeel! ¡Lily!

El Dragon Slayer se volteo, con las manos en sus bolsillos y una débil sonrisa, y Lily hizo lo mismo mientras observaba a los dos magos con una sugestiva y divertida mirada. No había duda, Gajeel le había contado que había sucedido días atrás.

- ¿A dónde van? – Pregunto la joven tratando de ocultar su sonrojo lo mejor que podía.

Porque desde que había sucedido, no podía evitar volverse roja cuando veía al mago de hierro. Era realmente embarazoso.

- Misión – Respondió Lily

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ¿Quiero decir hasta la estación?

- Por supuesto, no rehusaremos compañía, ¿no es así Gajeel?

- ¿Eh? Si tú quieres – Dijo el Dragon Slayer mientras se volteaba.

El gato negro noto el movimiento y agrego astutamente

- Creo que los dejare solos, creo que tienen hartas cosas que decirse el uno al otro. Los veo en la estación; Iré a comprar los boletos del tren.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Bramo Gajeel

Levy secretamente encantada, le dio al gato negro una sonrisa agradecida. Lily le guiño el ojo y se fue sin darle respuesta a su compañero, el cual frunció el ceño. Con una pequeña sonrisa se alejó rápidamente a la estación mientras observo al dragón que estrecho los ojos. Ahora que estaban solo…Bueno… Levy no sabía que decir.

- ¿Sobre que es el trabajo?

- Derrotar delincuentes que estaban rayando la muralla de Crocus.

- Golpear y derrotar una y otra vez ¡uh! – Suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué más? ¡De ninguna manera voy a ayudar a viejas y hacer las compras por ellas! – El dragón de hierro refunfuño, recordando perfectamente la discusión que habían tenido la ultima vez.

De hecho era extraño, se encontraron a ellos mismo en la misma situación, excepto que esta vez Gajeel no estaba mintiendo para mantener un secreto. Y se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor sobre ello.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, el silencio se tendió sobre ellos, cuando Gajeel repentinamente tomo la mano de Levy y la apretó con gentileza, La joven salto y lo miró. Vio un rostro enrojecido el cual miraba obstinadamente en la dirección contraria. Divertida sonrío antes de apretar la gran mano del dragón en retorno, y se acercó a él. Así que aún había esperanza.

- Quería agradecerte.

Esta graciosa sentencia, que pensó nunca escucharía, escapo de los labios del Dragon Slayer.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la joven, finalmente conectando sus ojos con los de él.

- Porque no me dejaste – Respondió con una suave voz.

Era le turno de Levy de sonrojarse y no saber que decir. En problemas y avergonzada observo fijamente sus zapatos, pero no dejo ir la mano del mago de hierro. Era divertido y sorprendente ver como la relación entre ambos había evolucionado desde el primer día.

- ¿Se cuidadoso, está bien? – Demando Levy cuando llegaron a la entrada de la estación.

- No te preocupes, lo seré – Respondió con una mueca divertida y un ligero guiño.

- Ya escuche algo así no mucho tiempo atrás y vi los resultados – Declaro escéptica.

Gajeel no se molesto en discutir. La encerró entre sus brazos y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus labios encontraron los suyos. Instantáneamente se sonrojo, y lo abrazo del cuello, reduciendo el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos mientras cerraba sus ojos, dejando que la calidez la embargara gradualmente, haciéndola olvidar del mundo alrededor de ella. Después de un momento que pareció muy corto, se separaron pero se mantuvieron en la misma posición, presionando sus frentes.

- ¿Es eso suficiente para decir que volveré? – Pregunto mientras mordió cariñosamente la punta de la nariz de ella.

- Solo por ahora – Suspiro, con una sonrisa seductiva.

Ella beso sus labios nuevamente. Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por Lily, el cual llego con dos boletos en mano y una mueca divertida pintada en su rostro mientras los observaba abrazados.

- Perdón por interrumpirlo, pero tenemos un tren que atrapar…

- Seh

- Levy los acompaño hasta las puertas de embarque, donde beso a Gajeel por última vez, bajo la mirada traviesa de un gatito. Y cuando el tren partió, los despidió con una triste sonrisa y su corazón desfalleció al verlos marchar. Pero Gajeel prometió volver, sabía que esta vez cumpliría su palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>Fue una larga tardanza, pero entre la universidad, el hecho de que mi computador murió y no tener internet de forma permanente, no me permitieron seguir traduciendo está historia hasta ahora. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. La historia es propiedad intelectual de Yankee-chan y la traducción al ingles de MidleyNightfallen. Yo solo la traduje al español. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos.<strong>

**_.-*Aralys*-._**


End file.
